Crashed
by LioSky
Summary: Harvey and Mike gets into a car accident just before a big case.


Crashed

"All we need to do now is to kill it in court and the case is closed!" Mike exclaimed as he closed the door to the cab after himself.

Harvey smirked at his excitement. It was nice to see how Mike still lit up after a win. The meeting they just had been to had went well. Sure, they hadn't won yet, but it was a done deal for him.

"Don't you mean that I have to kill it in court?" He asked.

Mike glared a little at him as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Oh come on! You should let me do it." He said.

"And why would I miss out on this opportunity to show my brilliance?"

"I can do it just as well as you. You can see it as a teaching opportunity for me…"

Harvey interrupted him. "So you admit that you still needs teaching then?"

"Eh.. well I wouldn't say that I need it, but… oh come on Harvey! Just let me do it."

"No way!"

"But…"

"Be glad I let you sit next to me. I have the lead on this one."

"Fine. You know what? You should be glad I do sit next to you for when you forget all the facts."

"I don't forget the facts."

"May I remind you of the Carlstrom case when you…"

"I didn't forget then I just wanted them to know that you had read all of their bylaws so they couldn't win on that."

"Whatever, you needed me there."

"I never said I didn't. That's not what we are talking about is it?"

"I don't know." Mike shrugged. "Don't you think he is going unnecessarily fast?" He said as he held on to the door handle when the car made a sharp turn.

Harvey that hadn't noticed the speed they actually were going in, looked over at his younger colleague. Mike had on hand on the seatbelt over his chest and the other had a tight grip on the door handle.

He rolled his eyes. "This is New York."

Mike jerked when the car skidded to a sudden halt.

"Relax." Harvey told him when they speeded away again

"I wish he would slow down." Mike said more to himself than to Harvey.

"We'll get to the firm faster this way." Harvey said finding Mike's reaction slightly amusing.

"I would prefer getting there alive." Mike groaned.

"Nothing is going to happen." Harvey said.

"You don't know that."

"He knows what he is doing. He drives a cab in New York, he is good driver."

Mike looked at him now with annoyance. "So was my dad, Harvey."

"Oh. Mike…"

"You don't know what can happen!"

"No, you are right." Harvey calmly said.

Mike was looking out the window now. Harvey knew to take it easy now. Mike rarely talked about his parents and he was always sensitive around the subject, for obvious reasons.

Harvey leaned forward and tapped the glass to the driver.

"Mind if you slow down a bit?" He asked and looked back at Mike. He was still looking outside but he was smiling now. The driver however just waved dismissively back at him. Harvey found himself missing Ray. He was on his day off.

They rode in silence after that.

The accident happened so fast.

They were almost at the firm and Mike had started to relax a little. He felt a little stupid for bringing up his dad like that but he just wanted Harvey to actually take him seriously. Then it happened.

They were just passing an intersection when their driver suddenly let out a scream and honked multiple times. Mike looked up in bewilderment and that was when he saw the other car coming towards them, fast. Too fast. They were going to get hit! Mike let out a scream himself as fear consumed him and then it happened.

The collision was violent and they were thrown around in the backseat. Mike registered pain as he was thrown to the side. He tried to brace himself but failed. His head collided with the window and he knew no more.

 _Shit!_ Was Harvey's first thought as it all started. His thought was on Mike. He had been right! What was the odds of that? Then he was thrown hard forward and at the next minute he couldn't breathe! His chest hurt like crazy and he gasped for air. He wasn't aware of much else. He didn't know how much time passed but the next thing he was aware of was that someone was knocking on his window. Someone screamed something, he didn't know why. He didn't care. His chest still hurt but he could at least draw short breaths by now. He was shaking and aching all over. Then he remembered. Mike!

He swore as his neck protested when he looked to the side. He gasped at the sight of Mike. He was slumped to the side and didn't seem to be conscious. Harvey's stomach constricted as he saw that there was blood on the car window.

"Mike! Mike!" He screamed. He heard groaning from the front seat and more knocking from outside. They wanted him to open the door. He didn't care. He needed Mike to wake the hell up!

Mike didn't react and Harvey yelled his name again. Then he tried to reach for the kid but his seatbelt stopped him and moving brought the pain back. Something was definitely broken in him. It scared him but he couldn't think about that because Mike was still not responding.

Before he had the chance to do anything else his car door opened and some guy was there asking if he was alright. Harvey ignored him.

"Mike! Wake the hell up!"

"Sir! Are you hurt?"

They were really trying to get his attention now. The cab driver was being helped out of the car.

"An ambulance is on its way. It should be here in a minute or two."

"Good." Harvey groaned. He hadn't turned his attention from Mike but sat very still now. Did he just move?

"Sir? I'm a paramedic. I need your attention."

Harvey turned towards them now.

"He needs help. He hasn't woken up." He panted.

"He is getting help. Are you hurt Sir?"

"Yeah." Harvey breathed. Someone was opening the front door on Mike's side and getting in. Harvey blinked a few times. Too much was going on.

"Where are you hurt?"

"Neck and chest. I think."

"Okay. I'm going to help you now. Just stay still."

Mike moved then and Harvey ignored everything else. A paramedic was leaning back towards Mike and had managed to get him awake.

The younger man sat up so suddenly that both the paramedic and Harvey startled. Mike gulped and looked around him widely.

"What…what…hap…" he coughed and groaned.

"Mike!" Harvey got his attention.

Mike looked terrified when he turned towards Harvey. Blood was smeared at the side of his face.

"Har…Harvey!"

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Mike just started at him. Then he glanced at the paramedic in front of him and out the window at the accident site. There was two ambulances there and at least one police car. The traffic was stopped in all directions.

"Did…did we crash?"

"Yes."

"We crashed! Harvey, we crashed!"

"I'm aware Mike. Calm the hell down!" Mike was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"O-o-okay." Mike blinked slowly and moaned a little when he tried to move.

"Mike are you okay?"

"I-I…my…arm." Mike swallowed. "My head." He brought a hand up and then stared at his fingers painted by blood.

"Anything else?" The paramedic in front of Mike asked, he felt along Mike's neck but he shook his hands off him.

"I don't know."

Mike blinked again. His brain felt all wrong. It hurt. He couldn't believe that this was happening! They had crashed. He felt so scared. This is why he never drove. He swallowed again. He had an iron taste in his mouth. He looked over at Harvey and forgot everything else.

"Harvey! Harvey! Are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? You look weird."

"Thanks. I think I broke something, but it's fine kid."

"Oh god! No it's not fine." He turned to the paramedics.

"Do something! Help him!" He moaned again as he moved his arm. Something was wrong with it. But he couldn't think about that now. Harvey was hurt! He looked stiff where he sat. He didn't move his head and Mike realized that Harvey had a neck brace on him.

"Is something wrong with his neck? Is it his back?"

"Please try and calm down. Mike, is it?"

Mike nodded.

"We are going to help you."

"But he can be severely hurt! You don't know! Harvey!" He didn't care that they wanted him to calm down. He just couldn't. What if Harvey was badly hurt! What if he…

"I'm fine Mike." Harvey grunted. "Do what they say."

"He is in good hands. Now, how about we get you out of here."

"No! Harvey? Are you okay?" He turned towards his boss. There were two paramedics next to Harvey and a gurney behind one of them. Someone opened the door next to him and they wanted him to get out. He tried but something stopped him.

"Wait." A paramedic leaned in over him and unfastened his seatbelt for him. "Wait." They held him back and then checked him over. Mike's heart was beating hard and he kept glancing back at Harvey. He almost freaked out and was about to push the paramedic out of the way when he saw that Harvey's seat were empty.

"No where is he? Let go!" He yelled. Then he was let out.

Someone was on his side, holding him up. He was all shaky. He stopped at the site of the crash. It looked terrible and he felt sick. They could have died. And he didn't know what was going on with Harvey! He needed to find him.

He stumbled towards one of the ambulances that were loading a gurney on in. Harvey must be on it. Someone called for him but he ignored them.

It was Harvey. Mike's heart almost stopped when he got closer. Harvey was just laying there with his eyes closed.

"Harvey!" He screamed and tried to climb up after him.

Harvey opened his eyes as Mike yelled. He was a bit relieved to hear the younger mans voice, but he didn't like the tone of it. Mike sounded almost hysterical.

"Please I need to with him." Mike was pleading to the paramedics that tried to stop him. "I just need to see if he is okay. Please."

"We have another ambulance for you." They tried but Mike wouldn't have it.

"I need to go with him. I need to know what…if…"

Harvey needed to act. He hadn't heard Mike sound like that before.

"Hey." He said to the paramedic that was leaning over him. They had told him to not move at all now because they couldn't be sure that he hadn't broken his back or something. "Just let him on."

The man over him sighed but then waved at his colleague that moved to the side and helped Mike get on.

When Mike practically fell down on the small bench next to him Harvey almost changed his mind. Mike looked awful. He belonged in an ambulance of his own.

"Harvey? Are you okay? Please be okay." Mike mumbled and swallowed thickly.

"I'm okay. How are you?"

Mike practically ignored him in favor of letting his eyes wonder over Harvey's immobile body.

"No you are not. You are hurt." He said.

"So are you. You need to calm down Mike. Get a grip."

"Yeah, okay. Okay."

Mike backed away little and tried not to throw up. Harvey looked so bad. He let the paramedic in the back with them work on Harvey but Mike panicked when Harvey's eyes closed again.

"Harvey!" He exclaimed. "What happened?"

Harvey's eyes opened again. "I rested my eyes."

"Don't do that! You need to stay awake Harvey."

"Fine, Mike."

The kid was panicking. Harvey couldn't blame him for freaking out though. He knew Mike's history with car accidents. Of course he freaked out. His head had stopped bleeding and dried blood was smeared across half his face. Mike looked like he was on the verge of tears and Harvey couldn't have that.

"Mike look at me. I'll be fine."

Mike nodded a little and a few tears trailed down his cheek. He didn't even notice. Harvey wished that he wasn't strapped down.

"You don't know that." Mike said quietly. He blinked rapidly.

"How are you doing? How is your head?" Harvey tried.

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit."

"You're hurt worse."

"This isn't a competition Mike." Harvey tried to sound stern, but wasn't sure if he succeeded. He still had trouble breathing and talking uninterrupted. He turned towards the paramedic.

"Check him out, would you."

"No one has done that?" The man asked as he looked at Mike. He then easily slid around to Mike's side. Mike moved further away from him.

"No, help him." He said nodding towards Harvey.

"I have. Now I'm helping you." The man said and carefully turned Mike's head towards him. Mike tried to move away when he shone a light in his eyes.

"You might have a concussion." He said.

"His arm." Harvey grunted. Remembering what Mike had said back in the car.

"No." He heard Mike whisper. Then the paramedic.

"It's broken!"

"What?!" Harvey exclaimed.

"We'll fix you up." The paramedic said.

"Mike, did you know?" Harvey needed to know.

Mike just shrugged and Harvey once again wished he was free so he could strangle the kid a little. Of course he had known, he had just ignored it. But he didn't say anything else because he knew why Mike had ignored his own injuries. Harvey had done the same himself.

"We'll be fine." He said instead, slightly wondering how many times he had said the word fine since they crashed.

Soon after they arrived at the hospital and Harvey lost track of Mike. He heard him yelling though. Mike was yelling his name, but somehow he couldn't respond. He wanted to, he really did but something was going on with him. He felt so lightheaded all of a sudden.

The next he knew someone was talking to him really close to his face. He should answer. Then it was pain. Then he blacked out.

- _SUITS_ -

Mike was waiting in an exam room.

They wouldn't let him go with Harvey and he had felt furious. He had yelled at them, threatened them, tried all he could think of. But then someone mentioned that he might be in shock and that maybe they should sedate him. He had calmed down then and went with them.

He was taken for x-rays for both his arm and head and then someone came and put a cast on his right arm. He remembered thinking that it was too bad that it was the right and not the left. He needed his right arm for eating and writing and stuff.

Now he was waiting for the results weather he was okay in the head or not. He didn't care that much because all he could do was worry about Harvey. What if something was seriously wrong with him? Was that why they wouldn't let him go with the older man?

It turned out that he had a concussion from hitting his head on the glass, other than and three stitches to the wound on the side of his forehead, he was fine. They wanted to keep him at least one night for observation. He didn't want that at all. He needed to find Harvey!

They wouldn't tell him anything. As soon as he was left alone in a hospital room he got up and left to find Harvey. He wasn't that successful at first but then he found out at least which part of the hospital Harvey was at. It turned out that Harvey was still being looked at and Mike was welcome to wait.

So he sat down to wait. He still felt all shaky and felt cold. They had given him some hospital clothes but they weren't that warm. He clutched his phone in one hand and suddenly thought of calling Donna and Rachel. He desperately wanted to see Rachel as soon as he had the thought.

She answered at the second signal. She sounded so normal.

"Rachel." Was all he said but she knew then that something wasn't right. She asked him what was wrong.

"Harvey and I were in a car accident." He got out and suddenly wanted to cry. What was going on with him?

" _Oh god Mike! Are you okay_?"

"Yeah, but Rachel, Harvey… Harvey is… they won't let me see him."

" _What do you mean? What happened to Harvey Mike?_ "

"They wouldn't tell me! But he broke something. His back maybe, I don't know. They didn't want him to move at all."

" _Listen Mike, just tell me where you are and Donna and I will be there soon."_

After he told her they hang up and Mike felt a little calmer. All he had to do now was to wait for Rachel and Donna. He really wanted their support right now. He couldn't handle this on his own because what if it was bad news?

He didn't get any news at all and before he knew Rachel and Donna came rushing towards him and he stood to meet them.

"Oh my god! Mike!" Rachel came up to him but stopped herself from touching him more than a hand on his unharmed arm. "You didn't tell me you were hurt!"

"Sit down again sweetie." Donna said and she and Rachel placed him between themselves on a bench.

"I'm fine. I… Harvey was hurt worse."

He could feel Donna's grip on his arm harden at his words.

"But Mike, shouldn't you be in a hospital bed? You don't look so good." Rachel quietly asked him.

"I need to see Harvey." He said.

"Can you tell us what happened Mike?" Donna asked.

"We were almost at the firm and someone rammed in to us. At least I'm pretty sure that's what happened. I hit my head and I passed out and when I woke up the paramedics were there and Harvey was hurt."

"How hurt was he? Was he awake?"

"Yes Donna, he was. He was talking and all, but he said that he had broken something and they strapped him on a gurney."

"Okay, but that's good that he was conscious." Rachel said.

"But Mike what happened to him? How was he hurt? Did he say anything else? What did the paramedics say? Or the doctors?"

Mike blinked and swallowed trying to grasp all of Donna's questions. "I…He was…Donna, please I don't know anything else then what I told you. I wasn't awake, I was…" He breathed out deeply. "Sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's okay Mike." Rachel stroke his back.

"I'll go and see if I can get some answers." Donna disappeared and Mike stared after her. Was she mad at him? He felt so confused.

"Rach-Rachel."

"I'm here."

"What if he is hurt bad?"

"I'm sure he is going to be fine."

Mike just nodded. His head hurt and he felt awful. Almost like he was about to cry. He bit his lip. Rachel put a warm hand on his arm now.

"Mike, listen. I want you to tell me where you got hurt."

"My head. Oh and I broke my arm."

She nodded and a warm smile lit up her face.

"Did they give you a room here? Where are your things?"

"Yeah I have a room. It's over there. My stuff is there I think."

"Why don't we go back there? Maybe you can lay down a bit while we wait."

"No! I'm staying here." He wasn't going anywhere until he knew what was wrong with Harvey.

"Okay."

Rachel were still patting his back and had her other hand on his leg. It was shaking, but he couldn't make it stop. He was just too nervous. His thoughts flew around all over in his head. He didn't know what to do, he wished it would just stop.

Donna came back and sat down next to them again. She just shook her head when the others looked at her.

"No news yet." She said.

Mike felt even worse. He kept flashing back to the accident. The sounds, the image of the car coming against them and his realization of that they were going to crash. Every time he got there in his mind fear blossomed up inside him. The fear of what car accidents could lead to. What they had led to earlier in his life. The thought of that happening again paralyzed him. What if what had happened to his parents now happened to Harvey? What if he never got to see Harvey again? What if he died?

"Mike, Mike? Please Mike, listen to me. You are fine."

He jerked a bit and looked over at Rachel. She looked worried.

"What?" He breathed.

"You need to calm down. Deep breaths." She stroke his arm and he wanted to shrug her off, but knew that would hurt her. He tried to breath deeper.

"What if he…" He coughed a little. "What if he doesn't…? I can't go through that again. I can't."

"Mike honey. You said that Harvey was talking and all. That's a good sign." Donna told him.

"I doesn't mean anything. Anything can happen. You don't know." He bit his lip hard to stop the damn tears that threatened to appear. He wished he was alone. Once again images of the crash appeared. Harvey on a gurney. The ambulances. The police cars. The sounds.

Rachel was still stroking his arm. Donna tried again to sound encouraging but Mike didn't answer. He wished she would just shut up. He couldn't listen to her. The images wouldn't go away. Harvey in the ambulance closing his eyes. It was making him feel sick. He didn't want to remember this!

He needed to throw up. Now! He stood so suddenly that Rachel almost fell off her chair. She stood as well and made to follow him.

"Bathroom!" He said and rushed away. He stumbled into the closest he found and threw up in the sink there. He breathed hard when he was done and spit a few times.

Rachel was waiting for him outside.

"You okay?" She asked carefully.

"No." He said and went past her back to the waiting room. He didn't say anything else as they waited. He couldn't talk to them. He would burst if he tried. He tried to think of nothing.

- _SUITS_ -

When Harvey woke up he didn't know where he was. He was laying down comfortably on a bed in a room he didn't recognized. Something was beeping new to him. He realized that he was in a hospital room. Everything came back to him then. He and Mike had been in a car accident. Where was Mike?

He groaned a little as he moved. His chest felt weird. Something was up there, but he wasn't in much pain. He noticed that he was connected to an IV. He was alone in the room, but less than a minute later a nurse walked in.

"Good. You are awake. I'll get your doctor soon. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Yes." Harvey rasped. "I was in a car crash. I came in with a guy, my associate. Is he here?"

"You do have a few visitors. You get to see them as soon as your doctor has seen you."

"Get him here then."

She didn't say anything else, just left the room. Harvey's doctor arrived a while later. It was a woman.

"In the accident you sustained a few injuries caused by your seatbelt. You have four broken ribs and your clavicle on your left side is fractured but not broken."

Harvey just listened in silence. He felt a bit drowsy.

"We have you on some pain relief now and we are going to keep you here a few days for observation."

"A few days!"

He received a stern look.

"Fine." Harvey said and yawned. "Is there anything else?"

"We will monitor you and take you for another MRI later on. For now you are on strict bedrest. Try and move as little as possible. And let us know if you are in too much pain."

Harvey waved that away. "I came in with my friend. I was told he is here."

The doctor nodded. "I'll send them in."

Less than a minute later the door opened again and three people flooded into the room.

"Harvey!" Donna exclaimed. "We were so worried!" She walked over to his bed in front of Rachel and Mike.

"Hi Donna. I'm fine. Mike?" He needed to take a look at the kid.

"I'm here Harvey."

Mike stepped up to him and looked down at him. He looked a little better now than the last time Harvey had seen him. He remembered how Mike had screamed his name. Mike was pale, making the stitched wound and the bruise around it stand out more. His right arm was in a cast and he was wearing hospital clothes.

"How are you doing, kid?"

Mike shrugged a little. "I'm good." He forced out. He didn't look good at all. His eyes were too wide and he was trembling a little.

"You should sit down before you pass out." Harvey told him.

"I'm not going to pass out." Mike muttered, but he did sit down. Rachel stood behind him with her arms around him, but he didn't seem to notice. He didn't take his eyes of Harvey. "Are you really okay?" He asked.

"A couple of broken ribs and a fractured clavicle. That's all."

"That's all." Mike huffed. "I would like to talk to your doctor about that."

"Yeah, and I want speak to yours. Shouldn't you be in a bed on your own right now? What are you doing here?"

"Oh shut up. I'm fine."

Harvey studied him closely. "Is it just your arm?" He asked. "How is your head?"

"Concussion."

"Okay. And? Nothing else?"

Mike just shook his head slowly and watched him in uncharacteristic silence. Something was off with the kid, Harvey could see it on him. He also noticed the look Donna threw Mike when he didn't speak. He should do something. He needed to talk to the younger man. He remembered how Mike had acted in the car and how he had screamed Harvey's name when he no longer could follow him in the hospital. This must have affected Mike much more than he let on at the moment.

It was just that Harvey felt so tired. He would just take a little nap and then he would deal with everything.

"Harvey?" Mike's voice rose him and he opened his eyes again. "Are you okay?" Mike shakily asked.

"I was going to get some sleep." He mumbled. "I'm fine Mike. Go to your bed."

"No way. I'm not leaving!"

"Fine. You can watch me sleep then."

He noticed that Donna quietly spoke to Mike, but he was too tired to care what she was saying at the moment. He wondered if what he was on made him this sleepy.

"You have to let him rest Mike." Donna whispered next to Mike as he leaned forward to shake Harvey's shoulder.

"But... He can be..."

"He is doing well Mike. And I think Harvey was right. You should get some rest as well."

"Later."

"Mike."

"No."

Mike was aware of how Donna and Rachel looked at each other, but he didn't care. He needed to be here and nowhere else. He needed to make sure Harvey was okay. Really okay. And besides, right now sleeping wasn't an option for him. He just knew that. Sleeping at this point would mean nightmares. Vivid, horrible nightmares about car accidents. He couldn't deal with that right now, not here at the hospital. So no, he was going to stay right where he was.

He did watch how Harvey slept. He focused his entire attention on the rise and fall of Harvey's chest. He tried to focus only on that to stop his mind from drifting to somewhere else. Somewhere he didn't want to be at all right now. Actually he didn't feel all that good. He felt a bit nauseated and his head hurt. After all he gotten a concussion so maybe that was expected. He knew that it might be stupid to just sit here. He should probably be in a bed right now, but he knew he wouldn't be able to go outside this room. This is where he needed to be right now.

Donna and Rachel was still in the room. They were closer to the door talking quietly to each other. Mike couldn't make out what they were saying.

A couple of hours passed while Harvey slept and Mike remained where he was. Donna and Rachel brought him something to eat, which he barely touched promising to eat later.

Harvey woke up around eight in the evening. He claimed that he was feeling better, but Mike wouldn't buy it. A doctor was in Harvey's room for quite some time before they were let back into the room. Mike spent the time they had to wait pacing around in the hallway until they could come inside again.

"Is everything alright?" Mike asked. Harvey looked troubled.

"It's nothing." Harvey said.

Mike didn't believe him. "What is it? Tell me." He demanded.

"I'm fine Mike." Harvey patiently said. Mike glared at him a little but didn't argue. He sat down again in a chair next to Harvey's bed. Rachel and Donna were still there as well.

"Look guys you don't have to stay here anymore. It's getting late." He told them. They all practically ignored him and Harvey frowned a little. Rachel was the only sensible person in the room because she tried for a while in getting Mike to follow her home. He flat out refused and she seemed to expect from the start so she just kissed him on the cheek and promised to be back the next day.

"Take care Harvey." She said firmly before she left. He knew that she also meant that he shouldn't just take care of himself.

Donna had taken a seat on the other side of his bed. She looked a bit bothered so Harvey asked her what it was.

"Harvey, I know this is a horrible time to bring this up, but I got a call from the court. They are saying that they can change the date from tomorrow but…"

"But then it will be too late. Damn it!" Harvey grumbled. The case, he had almost forgotten about that.

"You do realize that you are not getting anywhere by tomorrow." Donna said slightly threatening.

Harvey nodded. "I do realize that."

He turned to look over at Mike. He hadn't said a word. He was just silently sitting on his chair, staring straight forward looking completely lost in his own mind. Harvey didn't like that at all. He knew that there was downsides to having a mind like Mike's.

"Mike. You with us?" He tried. Nothing. He met Donna's eyes and her expression mirrored what he himself was feeling.

"Mike?" He tried again.

"Honey?" Donna walked around the bed and carefully touched his shoulder. Harvey startled when Mike flinched away from her touch.

"Are you okay?" she asked and Mike just looked at her.

"Mike, look at me." Harvey said and when Mike did he felt somewhat better. The kid looked kind of normal again, although a bit exhausted.

"I want you to take care of the case Mike." Harvey said.

"What?" Mike said, a bit dazed.

"The case Mike. I need you to handle it in court tomorrow."

"Are you serious? You are thinking about the case right now?"

"You know I'm serious."

"No."

Harvey stared at him, this wasn't what he had expected at all. He had expected Mike to be happy. The case was high profile and Mike had invested a lot of time and effort into it.

"What do you mean no? You have too kid, I won't be able to get out of here by tomorrow morning. And if we ask for a delay it will be too late, you know that."

Mike wouldn't have it though. His face started to get flushed and he stood up so suddenly his chair almost tipped over.

"I'm not going. Not now! I don't care about the case Harvey! I don't! It doesn't matter."

"It does Mike. It does. I get that you want to stay, but I believe you can pull this off. You said so yourself."

"Yes, I did Harvey! I did say that, but it doesn't matter anymore okay! We were in a car accident!"

"I know that." Harvey said patiently. "I know we were, but Mike we are both fine."

Mike glared at him.

"Relatively fine." Harvey admitted. "I know you can do this, even with a concussion."

"Of course I can do it, but I won't. It is as simple as that. I'm going to stay here. We'll figure something out. It won't be too late."

"Yes, it will and you know it!" Harvey was getting pissed off now. "Tomorrow is our only chance. And Mike, if you are going to let a concussion stop you from wining in court then you are not the lawyer I thought you were."

"Harvey! That's enough!" Donna interjected. Mike was standing there breathing heavily, eyes wide. Harvey noticed that he held his broken arm up protectively against his chest. He started to regret his words. But he wasn't going to apologize. Harvey was just going to talk again when he met Donna's eyes. She shook her head a tiny bit.

"Let's just calm down for a second now. Mike, honey, why don't you sit down again?" She said.

Mike just stood there until Donna walked over to him and gently pushed him down in his chair again.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She whispered close to Mike, and Mike had to force himself to look at her. Was he okay? He didn't know. He didn't answer her.

"How is your arm?" Harvey asked stiffly. Mike glanced at him. It was hurting, but not that bad. He shook his head a little.

Mike didn't know how it happened, but a few minutes later a nurse was there, offering him a few pain killers. He accepted them.

Donna announced a while later that she was going to head home.

"Mike, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" she asked. After a glance at Harvey Mike followed her to the door and out into the hallway. Donna closed Harvey's door behind him.

"So, how are you doing Mike?"

"I'm fine Donna."

"I know you are not fine Mike. Talk to me."

"I am fine." He insisted. "I'm just…I'm just worried about Harvey."

"He doing well too Mike. Harvey is going to be fine and out of here in a few days. He wasn't badly hurt."

Mike didn't answer.

"So do you want to tell me why you don't want to go to court tomorrow Mike? Because I know you. I know you can pull it off. What is stopping you?"

"What is stopping me? What are you and Harvey going on about? We were in an accident. It changes things, Donna. I need to be here right now."

"I understand that. Nobody is forcing you to do anything against your will Mike. But I believe you can do this. If anyone can do this, be in an accident and then the next day walk into to court and win a case, it's you."

Mike had to recognize the compliment and felt touched by it. But he just couldn't leave Harvey at the hospital. He couldn't.

"No! I'm not going! I won't." He started. "What if something happens while I'm there? People die in hospitals Donna!"

"Mike, sweetie. Harvey is fine. He will be fine. And you know what. And you don't have to do this if you don't want to. You don't. Harvey will understand. But he also believes in you, that you can do this."

Mike looked down at the floor while biting his lip. He hesitated.

"I don't… I don't know."

"How about you think about it until tomorrow then? It's getting late. Why don't you go and freshen up a bit and I'll go and say good night to Harvey."

Mike nodded and went towards the bathrooms two doors down.

Donna slipped back into Harvey's room.

"So?" Harvey asked.

"He is going to think about it until tomorrow and you will not bring it up again."

"But we need to know now if…"

"Can Mike pull this off?" Donna interjected.

"Yes he can. He knows the case better than I do." Harvey admitted.

"He will do it. Just don't pressure him right now. I'll make sure he takes care of it. But tonight I think he needs a break. So do you. You do look terrible Harvey."

"Alright, fine." Harvey yawned.

Mike came back into the room a few minutes later. He quietly took a seat on the chair again and Donna left soon after that.

"Shouldn't you go and find a bed?" Harvey asked.

Mike shrugged.

"So you are just going to sit there?"

"I guess so." Mike said.

"You should try and get some sleep."

Harvey knew that he should probably insist more, but he was starting to have trouble keeping his eyes opened. Without being aware of it he fell asleep.

- _SUITS_ -

Harvey wasn't really aware when he woke up again either. It was darker in the room and there were people there. He didn't know where they had come from, but he didn't care much because he was in a hell of a lot of pain. He couldn't stop himself from groaning out loud.

Someone was talking to him and they touched him. They tried to remove his clothes. Out of reflex he pushed the hands away. More talking and more hands were the result of that. He increased his efforts of getting them away from him. He was in pain, why the hell weren't they leaving him alone?

"Mister Spector, you need to calm down." A voice was saying. "We need to examine you."

Right. The hospital. There were doctors around him. He blinked and was already a bit more awake.

"Good, that's good. Are you with us now?" the doctor next to him asked.

"Yeah." Harvey breathed. It hurt to breath like that.

"I'm just making sure that everything is in order. I would appreciate if you let me."

"Fine." Harvey grunted.

"Harvey?" A small voice said then. Harvey turned his head and saw Mike standing close to the wall at the side of him. His eyes were wide opened and he had dark circles around his eyes that stood out in the dim light.

"I'm good Mike." He forced out and groaned again as the doctor carefully pushed down on his abdomen.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked. His voice were shaking a bit.

"I'm sure."

"We are going to increase your dose of pain relief." He was told a few minutes later. He and Mike were left alone again after that. Mike looked intently at him, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm fine now." Harvey mumbled. He was starting to feel better. Pretty great actually. Though he was very tired. He wasn't able to stay awake.

Mike on the other hand felt wide awake. His heart was still beating hard in his chest. He had been so scared. He had dosed off in his chair but woke from that Harvey was making a noise. At least that what was he thought had woken him. It might have been the nightmare as well. He was sweating and his neck felt stiff from him sitting up and sleeping.

But something was wrong! Harvey made a noise and his face was twisted in a grimace. Mike tried to wake him. He carefully placed a hand on Harvey and said his name. It didn't help.

When Harvey let out a moan Mike pushed the call button and the next minute a doctor and a male nurse was there. They had pushed Mike aside and proceeded in trying to wake Harvey up. The older man's eyes opened but he wasn't really there. That had scared Mike more than anything. What if something was terribly wrong?

Even now when Harvey was sleeping comfortably again Mike couldn't really relax. He needed to stay awake now just in case something else like that happened.

It was a long night.

Donna arrived early the next morning. Mike had gotten one or two more hours of sleep. Minutes at the time when he hadn't been able to keep his eyes opened.

Donna brought breakfast with her to both of them. Harvey seemed to be better today. He didn't mention the night so Mike didn't either. Both Donna and Harvey kept throwing glances at him.

"So…" Harvey said when they had finished eating, at least Donna and him were finished. Mike's sandwich remained mostly untouched. "The court starts at 10, right?" He directed his question towards Donna.

"I'm not going." Mike said.

Harvey looked like he was going to say something, but Mike was faster.

"I'm not leaving you here." He said firmly.

"Kid…" Harvey said.

"Sweetie." Donna said.

"No, you didn't see him last night Donna! Someone needs to be here and make sure."

Harvey looked at Donna, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm better now." Harvey tried, but Mike didn't listen to him.

"You can't make me go. I need to be here!" He said.

"Okay." Harvey said slowly. He had never heard Mike sound like that. There was something almost desperate to his voice that tore at Harvey. He couldn't have Mike sound like that. It was almost like he was close to becoming hysteric. He kind of had that look in his eyes as well. Harvey wondered how much sleep the kid had gotten. Mike must have stayed in the chair the entire night. Harvey had been a bit out of it yesterday, otherwise he should have insisted that Mike went to sleep in a bed.

Mike didn't want to leave him alone now. That was kind of endearing actually. Harvey found that he couldn't say anything else about the case to Mike at this point. He couldn't force the kid, and in this state maybe Mike wouldn't be able to handle the case.

But Donna had other ideas. She called for a doctor that came and examined Harvey.

"I heard you had an incident last night. My collage thought you moved in a wrong way that jarred your ribs a bit, causing your pain to increase. I see that you are doing better now though." He said and left shortly after.

Donna asked if she could talk a bit to Mike after that and Harvey watched them step out into the hall, closing the door behind them. It was only Donna that came back in a few minutes later.

- _SUITS_ -

"Did you hear what the doctor said Mike?" Donna carefully asked him. Mike nodded. He had heard.

"He is doing better now. How was he last night?"

Mike told her about what had happened and she comfortingly stroke his arm.

"That must have been scary to witness, Mike." She said. He nodded again.

"And how are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

"No, not really."

She continued to look at him.

"I just have a slight headache. And I'm tired."

"What is 234 873 times 12?" Donna asked.

"2 818 476" Mike reflexively answered.

She smiled widely.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just testing to see if your brain was still working. What is the sixth line in the bylaws for the case that goes to court today?"

Mike looked at her for a moment and then gave her the correct sentence.

She smiled. "Still works." She tapped the side of his head.

"How do you know? You don't know the answers to those questions."

"But I know you."

He smiled. "You want me to go to court." He stated.

"I do."

Mike looked down at the floor.

"But, what if something happens." He said. "Nothing will be worth it if…" he didn't want to continue.

"Nothing will happen, Mike. And besides, I promise that I will stay here and if something do happen, I will call you."

Mike didn't answer and still didn't look at her. He knew she was right and that he was acting irrational. They had said that Harvey would be fine. He shouldn't worry. But still he couldn't shake the terrible feeling inside of him that something awful would happen if he left. He swallowed hard. Donna had said she would stay with Harvey.

"So, you will call me?" He asked.

"I will." She stepped closer him and squeezed his arm a little.

"Harvey believes in you and so do I."

"Thank you Donna." Mike felt his mind starting to work faster. He knew he could do this. If he just went now and got it over with, he would be back in the hospital in a few hours. He made his decision.

"I guess I better leave then." He said.

"You better hurry, it starts in forty minutes. Here." She suddenly produced a suit out of thin air and held it out for him. Or maybe she had had it hanging on the door handle behind her, he wasn't sure.

Mike just nodded, took the suit, looked over towards Harvey's room and then left before he could change his mind. Donna watched him leave and then went back to Harvey's room.

Harvey looked up and switched of the TV when she stepped inside. He raised his eyebrows at her and she just smiled.

"I told you." She said.

"What? And I believed you. I never said anything else."

"He is really shaken up about all of this though Harvey."

"I know Donna."

"You need to fix it as soon as he comes back."

"I will."

- _SUITS_ -

Mike stopped in the doorway when he saw how Harvey was sitting up in his bed with his laptop. All his thoughts on the case disappeared out the window at the sight of the older man. Mike noticed that he had changed clothes as well.

"Should you really be working?" Mike exclaimed. "You are in a hospital Harvey."

Harvey closed the lid and looked over to him. "Hi Mike." He said. "You know, I broke a few bones, nothing is wrong with my head."

"Yes, I know but you are still in the hospital, you should be resting, nothing else."

"Fine." Harvey said and put the laptop on a table. "Are you happy now?" He asked.

"Ecstatic." Mike sank down in a chair. "Where is Donna?"

"I sent her back to work. No need for her to waste her time here. But she just left a few minutes ago."

"But…" Mike started but stopped himself. Maybe Harvey was right, but it didn't feel right at all to Mike. He had wanted her to stay with Harvey and make sure nothing happened to him, she had told him she would. Something bad could have happened. He felt a bit betrayed by her, but he didn't say this to Harvey, because the older man had this weird look on his face when he watched Mike.

"So…?" Harvey asked.

"So what?" Mike asked. Harvey opened his mouth to answer, but then he closed it again.

"How did you do kid?"

Mike smiled a little.

"What I said I would do. I took care of it."

"You mean you won."

"Yeah, I won. It was easy."

Harvey let out a laugh, but quickly stopped when it moved his ribs a bit too much. Mike's eyes widened with worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked stepping closer.

"Sure, I'm fine. So you beat them then. Tell me!"

So Mike sat down and did just that. He told Harvey everything that had happened in the court room. Under normal circumstances it would have been a bit too detailed for Harvey's taste, but this time he didn't interrupt Mike, instead he listened with interest and asked questions.

"That's great Mike." He said when Mike was finished. "I'm proud of you."

Mike looked at him in silence.

"I am, you know. I know I don't say it a lot, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you and the lawyer you have become Mike."

"Thank you Harvey." Mike said quietly.

Harvey nodded a little. "Remember back when I first interviewed for associates, I was looking for another me."

Mike rolled his eyes a little. "Yeah, I do remember that."

"Well, I found him in you."

"I know I'm supposed to take this as a compliment, but…"

"Oh, shut up would you. I'm trying to say nice things to you here."

"I know Harvey, I'm sorry. I do appreciate it." Mike was smiling now.

"Look Mike, I know this hasn't been easy for you. I know the accident got to you."

Mike wasn't looking at Harvey now, instead choosing to stare down into the floor. Harvey just waited. It took almost a minute before he got his reward and Mike spoke.

"It just keeps repeating itself in my mind. Over and over. And… well… You know that my parents they…they were in a car accident as well. And they didn't make it."

Harvey reached over and placed a hand on Mike's arm when the kid stopped talking.

"I know." He said.

"I just kept thinking about that, and how they didn't make it. And I just kept thinking that what if something happened to you too. I just can't get that out of my mind. And I just keep seeing the accident. It's etched into my brain now, Harvey. You know, the way you looked when…and you were…"

Mike's voice were shaking now.

"Hey, hey, hey Mike. Calm down!" Harvey pressed around Mike's arm to try and stop the kid's rambling. Mike looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry." He sighed now and leaned back in his chair with closed eyes for a moment. Then he sat up again so suddenly that Harvey flinched a little.

"Like, it's something wrong with my brain! Every time I close my eyes I'm back there in the car. Even right now! I don't know what to do!" He exclaimed.

Harvey nodded. "I'm sorry about that. And you know, I'm sorry I forced you away to court. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's fine. You didn't force me. And besides it was good a distraction. I could think about something else. Focus on the case instead of… anything else. And besides I kicked ass."

Mike sighed and didn't look excited at all.

"You sure did."

"I'm just so god damn tired." Mike whispered.

"Have you gotten any sleep at all?"

"Not really."

Harvey watched him. He knew what Mike had just told him was important, and it was probably the reason the kid couldn't sleep. Of course he couldn't if every time he closed his eyes he relived that damn accident. Harvey also felt touched from what Mike had said about him. That Mike was scared that something would happen to him.

"You know that I'm going to be fine right?" He calmly said.

Mike didn't answer, just looked at him. He blinked rapidly a few times and swallowed hard.

"Mike, you don't need to worry anymore."

Mike was quiet for a long time and Harvey could see how he fought against his emotions. He once again placed his hand on Mike's arm and squeezed a little.

Mike didn't move a muscle. He just looked down at Harvey's hand on his arm. It felt comforting to him. He was starting to feel a little reassured. Harvey was right, he was going to be fine. But still the images from the car accident kept returning. And once again he was filled with the panic he had felt then, even though he tried to press it down again now.

He grabbed Harvey's hand with his own and Harvey turned it a bit so they ended up holding hands.

"It's okay." Harvey whispered and it just got to be a little too much for Mike at that point. He felt how his eyes started to tear up and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop them from falling. He bowed his head down in an attempt to at least hide them from Harvey. He held on harder to Harvey's hand as he tried to calm down.

"It's okay." Harvey said again and squeezed back. Mike decided that he could lose it for a little bit then. If Harvey gave him shit about it later he could just blame lack of sleep. He felt how it got worse and how the tears dropped down on his lap, one of two even hitting their hands. He didn't move though, or tried to at least. His silent sobs shook his body, he couldn't do anything about that.

Harvey was quiet too. He just held on to Mike's hand and waited while the younger man let it all out. He wasn't that surprised that this happened. It was what Mike needed. If he just let it out he would probably be able to move on. And Harvey was going to help him.

Mike calmed down after a few minutes. He let go of Harvey's hand and wiped his face the best he could.

"You got tissues by the door." Harvey said and Mike retrieved them.

"Sorry." He said after blowing his nose.

"Mike, come on. It's okay." Harvey said. "Can you look at me?"

He smiled when Mike did. "It's been a lot these last few days, but it's over now. And you will get through this. It will be better by tomorrow. I promise Mike."

Mike let out a deep breath and nodded a little.

"Alright. Good. Now move." Harvey swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stepped off it. Mike got out of the chair and backed away.

"Harvey what are you doing? You are hurt! You shouldn't get up!" He tried to stop Harvey from getting anywhere, but Harvey just pushed him gently out of his way.

"Mike. Shut up. I'm fine." He put his hand on Mike's arm and pulled him towards the bed. "Okay, this is what is going to happen. You are going to lay down here and you are going to get some sleep. I'm going to sit in the chair."

"But, no! I can't take your bed, you need it. You are the one that is injured Harvey."

"I have a few broken bones. You were injured too. And right now, you need the bed more than I do."

Mike still struggled against him, protest falling out of his mouth.

"Mike!" Harvey placed a hand on the back of Mike's neck, and that got Mike to still and direct his attention to Harvey.

"I won't hurt me if I sit up in a chair for a few hour. Just get on the bed and get some sleep. You did well today. You deserve some rest."

Mike still looked hesitant, but complied with Harvey's efforts to push him down on the bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Harvey said patiently.

"Just a few hours?"

"Sure, a few hours."

"And… you will be on the chair?"

"I will be on the chair. Now lay down."

Mike slowly did so. He didn't take his eyes of Harvey.

"I am tired." He whispered and then suddenly it was like all the resistance just ebbed out of him. He blinked slowly against Harvey.

"Sleep Mike." Harvey said. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thanks Harvey."

"You're welcome kid."

Mike allowed himself to close his eyes. He was so incredibly tired. He could sleep now. Harvey had said that it was okay. He blinked his eyes opened again and saw Harvey sitting on the chair. It was almost like Harvey was keeping watch over him now. That was a nice feeling. And Harvey was going to be there when he woke up as well. Everything would be fine. Sure he would struggle for a while with getting the images of the accident out of his mind, but eventually they would fade away to the back of his mind. And sure he would be having trouble getting into a car for a while now. He stressed himself out for a moment when he realized that he couldn't use his bike with a broken arm. But there were always the subway. It would be fine. Harvey had said so too. Tomorrow would be better.

Harvey felt satisfied as he noticed how Mike's breaths started to even out as the kid fell asleep. This was exactly what Mike needed. Sleep. Harvey was fine with just sitting there watching how Mike's chest rose and fell. For a moment he allowed himself to think back of the accident himself.

The way Mike had screamed in terror just before they got hit. Waking up himself and seeing Mike still and bloody, the screams from outside, people surrounding them, Mike waking up and freaking out. It was all fresh in his mind and he didn't like thinking about it at all. He thought of how it must be for Mike. Remembering every detail clearly like that, and not being able to forget, ever.

But Harvey knew Mike. He would be able to tell when Mike were struggling and he would be able to help him when he was. And that was exactly what he was going to do. Nothing could stop him from that. He didn't stop the sudden urge he felt, as he leaned forward and ruffled Mike's hair a little.

"It'll all be fine." He found himself whispering to his sleeping friend. It would be. Tomorrow.

 _-THE END-_

 _I hope you enjoyed this little story! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, I will make my day :)  
This was a prompt from Eena21, so thank you for that! I'm open to more prompts._


End file.
